Fairytales
by Self-Confessed
Summary: For Sikowitz's class the gang has to pick their favorite fairytales. Can you guess Jade's? Bade One-shot. RxR!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious because if I did Jade and Beck would be the only main characters and Tori would be a talentless hobo. **

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jade walked into Sikowitz's class, her coffee in hand.<p>

She saw Beck, Cat, Andre, Tori, Robbie and Rex gathered around Robbie's PearPad.

Of course that smut Vega was cozied up to Beck, she was practically in his lap, Jade thought.

But today she couldn't waste her coffee on Tori because there wouldn't be time to go get another one.

Out of nowhere the group started cracking up.

Jade decided she wanted to know what they we all so obsessed with and went over to where they were sitting.

"What has all your tiny little brains so captivated?" Jade asked pushing herself between Tori and Beck.

"We were just reading some of the hilarious fails from ." Beck answered before putting his arm around Jade and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"All different people post their failures online so that other people can read and learn from them." Andre added.

"We just read a really funny one about a girl who walked into a revolving door." Robbie cut in.

"It's probably just Robbie pretending to be a girl again." Rex mocked.

"One time my brother walked-", Cat began, but she was interrupted by Jade.

"Somebody should post Vega's life on this site.".

Before Tori could answer, Sikowitz walked into the room to start class.

"Robbie put your giant pear away. The only fruit, electronic or otherwise, allowed in this classroom are coconuts." Sikowitz told them, as he sat on the edge of the stage.

"Every one take your seats," Sikowitz continued "and today in class we are going to discuss the types of stories like Rapunzel and Goldilocks.".

"You mean fairytales?" Andre asked.

"No, of course not." Sikowitz responded, "Fairytale implies something fictitious like fat-free ice cream or sugarless candy."

"Those stories never happened." Tori tried to tell him.

"Nonsense! But, before we get carried away with the price of coconuts in Hawaii, I want everyone to take a couple minutes and decide their favorite story and the character they most like.".

The whole class silently pondered this assignment, sometimes a student would jot down a couple notes.

"Alright, now Beck will start." Sikowitz announced about ten minutes later, taking a sip from his coconut.

"I choose the story Aladdin and Aladdin is my favorite character as well." Beck told the class.

"Explain why." Sikowitz instructed from the stage where he was busy turning things this way and that, obviously looking something.

Only pausing for a second at Sikowitz's behavior Beck continued, "Aladdin lives by his own rules and he goes after what he wants.".

"Plus Jasmine's pretty hot too." Beck added with a wink at Jade, which was met with a death glare from her.

"Everyone knows pretty-boy here is like Aladdin." Rex interjected.

"Oh I get it!" Cat said, "Beck is like Aladdin because his trailer is like Aladdin's flying carpet, it can go anywhere.".

The whole class, including Sikowitz, shot Cat incredulous looks before they continued.

One after another they shared their favorites.

Robbie: Pinocchio

Cat: Little Red Riding Hood

Rex: Puss in Boots

Andre: The Little Mermaid

When it got to Tori she choose Cinderella.

"Let me guess, your favorite character is one of the ugly step-sisters because you look so much alike." Jade remarked with a smirk on her face, earning a couple snickers.

But before anyone could say anything, the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

* * *

><p>Later that same day, Jade and Beck were in his trailer, watching Aladdin.<p>

"I can't believe you have that movie on DVD. It's starting to become an obsession." Jade said from the couch, when Beck got up to turn the movie off after it had finished.

"It's from when I was younger, but talking about it today got me itching to see it again." Beck explained as he sat back down next to Jade on the couch.

"There are _other _itches I would be happy to help you with. This isn't one of them." Jade told him, raising her eyebrows suggestively and putting emphasis on the word other.

"It's one of my favorites and a classic, everybody loves classics." Beck argued, ignoring her other statement.

"When did you start thinking that me and the rest of the population share a common opinion?" Jade asked rhetorically. "It just wouldn't be my first choice of movie, or fairytale for that matter.".

"Fine then, what would your favorite fairytale and character be?" Beck wanted to know.

"I would have chosen Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Snow White as my favorite character." Jade answered, "When I was younger, people used to tell me that I reminded them of her.".

"Because you look like her with your porcelain skin and dark hair?" Beck questioned.

"No, because of my sunny disposition and love of cute forest creatures." Jade retorted sarcastically.

"Well I would have thought you would have chosen someone you could relate more to, like the dwarf grumpy." Beck taunted.

"I'm not that grumpy, only when I have to deal with annoying persons like Cat or sluts who can't keep there disgusting hands off my boyfriend like Vega." Jade replied.

Beck shot her a skeptic "Yea, sure" look.

"Plus, Snow White was living with seven hard working, muscular men, so you know she was getting it night and day." Jade added, getting him back for his earlier comment about Jasmine.

"Why does everybody think it's guys who are obsessed with sex when it's clearly the girls?" Beck wondered aloud.

"Seriously though, I chose Snow White because even though she was idiotic enough to eat the stupid poisonous apple, it worked out in the end because she got her prince." She clarified.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Beck teased.

"Oh god! Here he goes!" Jade braced herself.

"Who knew my girlfriend was a closet romantic." Beck continued, "I bet you pretended to be a princess in love when you were little.".

Jade found the only way to completely shut him up was to kiss him.

After a couple of minutes Jade broke the kiss.

"Of course I'm a little romantic, with you for my prince, how could I not be?" Jade barely got the last words out before Beck crushed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whether you loved, hated, liked, loathed, adored, abhorred, cherished or spit upon it, let me know! Thanks.**

**-Liz**


End file.
